This invention relates to a novel oxazoline derivative which is an agricultural and horticultural chemical for controlling noxious organisms useful as an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide.
As an oxazoline derivative similar to the oxazoline derivative of the present invention, the following compounds have been known.
(1) In Pesticide Biochemistry and Physiology 30, pp. 190 to 197, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R represents a phenyl group, a cyclohexyl group or a benzyl group; provided that the definition of the above R is limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(2) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 501962/1982 (which corresponds to European Patent Publication No. 0 078 804 A), it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may be substituted by a hydroxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or the like; R.sup.2 represents an aryl group or the like; provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an medical intermediate.
(3) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 85268/1990 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,171), it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR4## wherein X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group or a trifluoromethoxy group; Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a halogen atom or the like; n represents 0 or 1; excluded is the case where Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 are an optional combination of substituents selected from a hydrogen atom and a halogen atom when n is 0 and both of X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 are hydrogen atoms or when n is 1 and both of X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 are an optional combination of substituents selected from a hydrogen atom and a halogen atom (other than an iodine atom); provided that the definitions of the above X.sup.1, X.sup.2, Y.sup.1, Y.sup.2 and n are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(4) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 304069/1990, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR5## wherein X represents a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a halogen atom or a CH.sub.3 group; Y represents a halogen atom or the like; m and n each represent an integer of 0 to 2; provided that the definitions of the above X, Y, m and n are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(5) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 232867/1991 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,948), it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR6## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each represent a halogen atom or the like; R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxy group; R.sup.4 represents an alkyl group having 7 or more carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 7 or more carbon atoms, an alkylthio group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, an alkenyloxy group having 3 or more carbon atoms, a lower alkynyloxy group, a tri(lower alkyl)silyl group, a cycloalkyl group which may be optionally substituted by a lower alkyl group or ##STR7## (where B represents a direct bond, an oxygen atom, a lower alkylene group, a lower alkyleneoxy group, a lower alkylenedioxy group or a di(lower alkyl)silyl group; Q represents CN or N; n represents an integer of 0 to 5; and n substituents RSs represent a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a lower haloalkyl group, a lower haloalkoxy group or a tri(lower alkyl)silyl group); A represents a direct bond or an alkylene group; provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.1 to R.sup.5, B, Q, n and A are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(6) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 89484/1992, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR8## wherein X.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxy group; X.sup.2, X.sup.3 and X.sup.4 each represent a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxy group; X.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a methyl group or a methoxy group; the case where 3 or more of X.sup.1 to X.sup.5 are hydrogen atoms is excluded; Y.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a halogen atom; and Y.sup.2 represents a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom; provided that the definitions of the above X.sup.1 to X.sup.5, Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(7) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 217673/1992, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula: ##STR9## wherein R.sup.1 represents a phenoxymethyl group which may be substituted by a halogen atom, an alkyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, an alkoxy group or a thioalkoxy group, or the like; R.sup.2 represents a phenyl group which may be substituted by a halogen atom, or the like; provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are limited only to the above formula,
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(8) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 1060/1993, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula (A): ##STR10## wherein X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group or a group of the formula (B); Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 each represent a halogen atom or the like; provided that the definitions of the above X.sup.1, X.sup.2, Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 are limited only to the formula (A), ##STR11## wherein M.sup.1 and M.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group or a trifluoromethoxy group; A represents CH.sub.2 or a nitrogen atom; n represents 0 or 1; provided that the definitions of the above M.sup.1, M.sup.2, A and n are limited only to the formula (B),
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(9) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 271206/1993, (which corresponds to European Patent Publication No. 0 553 623 A), it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula (C): ##STR12## wherein R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 16 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 16 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 16 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 16 carbon atoms, an alkylcycloalkyl group having 4 to 16 carbon atoms, a cycloalkoxy group having 5 to 16 carbon atoms, an alkoxycycloalkoxy group having 5 to 16 carbon atoms, a group of the formula (D) or the like; R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms or an alkylthio group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms; p represents an integer of 1 to 4; R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom or the like; R.sup.4 represents a group of the formula (E); provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.1 to R.sup.4 and p are limited only to the formula (C), ##STR13## wherein R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms or an alkylthio group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms; X represents a single bond, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a methylene group or a methyleneoxy group (--CH.sub.2 O--, --OCH.sub.2 --); q represents an integer of 1 to 5; Y represents a methine group (--CH.dbd.) or a nitrogen atom (--N.dbd.); provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.5, X, Y and q are limited only to the formula (D), ##STR14## wherein R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms; provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are limited only to the formula (E),
is effective as an insecticide and an acaricide.
(10) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 48907/1994, it has been described that a compound represented by the following formula (F): ##STR15## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 each represent a halogen atom or the like; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkoxy group, an alkenyloxy group having 3 or more carbon atoms, a lower alkynyloxy group, a tri(lower alkyl)silyl group, a cycloalkyl group or a group of the formula (G); A represents a direct bond or a lower alkylene group; provided that the definitions of the above R.sup.1 to R.sup.4 and A are limited only to the formula (F), ##STR16## wherein B represents a direct bond, an oxygen atom, a lower alkylene group, a lower alkyleneoxy group, a lower alkylenedioxy group or a di(lower alkyl)silyl group; Q represents CH or a nitrogen atom; n represents an integer of 0 to 5; R.sup.5 represents a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower haloalkyl group, a lower haloalkoxy group or a tri(lower alkyl)silyl group; provided that the definitions of the above B, Q, R.sup.5 and n are limited only to the formula (G),
is effective as a chemical for controlling acarines.
However, there has not been disclosed an oxazoline derivative in which 4-position of an oxazoline ring is substituted by a phenoxyalkyl group having a chain of alkylene more than two carbon atoms (i.e., ethylene or higher) as in the present invention.
Thus, the oxazoline derivative of the present invention is a novel compound and it has not been known that the oxazoline derivative of the present invention has an activity of controlling noxious organisms for agriculture and horticulture such as an insecticidal, acaricidal or fungicidal activity.